


[ART] To Kiss

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dancing, Digital Art, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Kissing, M/M, Remix, Secret Crush, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: That was all the invitation Harry needed. He took a hold of Draco’s robes and pulled him closer.





	[ART] To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384027) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone). 



> All my thanks to the mods for the extension(s). I really appreciate it. To my recipient, you're an awesome writer, and I look forward to more stories from you. I don't own anything, this is all fun and games, and all original wording in this story belongs to the author. No copyright infringement, or offence, is intended. I own nothing. Not even the idea for this art. Enjoy.

[](https://i.imgur.com/X50ZI36.png)

* * *

_That was all the invitation Harry needed. He took a hold of Draco’s robes and pulled him closer until their lips met in a chaste kiss._

_‘Please tell me you’re planning on doing more than that!’_

_Harry wasn’t much for public displays of affection, but Draco was right that kiss didn’t even appease the mistletoe. So he kissed Draco again; this time he kissed him like he had been dreaming of kissing Draco for months._

**Author's Note:**

> [This art is also posted on tumblr!](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174404279109/digtheshipper-to-kiss-by-digthewriter-that-was) Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging :)


End file.
